Things Change Everyday
by Stories Rhymes
Summary: Short stories of the Titan past experiences related to the story Things Change: A Secret is never a Secret.
1. Starfire Tears for a Different Reasons

As mention earlier, I would start posting short stories related to my other story call **Things Change: A Secret is never a Secret. **This stories will explain some of the details in that story or show past event that the characters experience, but will not be mention in great details in the story. This short stories will be posted twice a week

I that you enjoy this. So, the first character for this week is Starfire.

Enjoy and Deuces!

* * *

**Tears for a different Reason**

Koriand'r waited patiently for the last troop to come in. The fight with the Citadel was tough and long. For three long years, her people fought to defend their home, Tamara. And this was their last battle.

The sound of the lam'tar ringing grabbed everyone attention in the South throne of Tamara, where her family once rule before her marriage to the prince of North Tamara. They waited patiently for the next sound of the lam'tar to indicate whether or not they lost or win the war. However, minutes passed and not a sound was made.

"Why is there no sound? What's going on out there?" Chaos swiped across the whole room as warriors, services, and court officials panicked and were demanding the next course of actions. While they arguing with one another, Starfire remained silent and waited.

A hand gripped hers as it shook. Looking to her side, she watched silent tears fall from her servant eyes. She was nervous and afraid that Prince Karras would not return. She did not care that their planet might be destroyed and that she might as well. Her husband's mistress only concerned was him.

No words of comfort were able to come out her mouth and she was happy that she was save the effort when Captain Phy'zzon called to her. "My princess. We are all waiting your decide."

Koriand'r turned to look at all the faces in the now silent room. If the troops, which contained her husband, and her brother, did not return, then she would be the current ruler of Tamara. That meant she had to see to the safety and continue of her people. She hope that did not have to happen. Their home was Tamara. As she open her mouth to answer, noises from the outside enter the closed door. They all watch the door silently as they waited, which was not all.

The door to the throne room burst open and her brother came crashing to her. "Sister, the Citadel was defected." Relived washed over her and she returned her brother hug.

"When why wasn't the -" Her question was answered before she asked. The fact that her husband laid died on the stretcher that they brought in was the answer.

"I'm sorry, sister"

Before she could reply, she heard Taryia scream in angst. Pulling from her brother's embrace, she grabbed Taryia before she could reach her husband body. It was unlawful for a woman outside the royal family to touch the king: dead or alive. Even now, Taryia's beloved was out of her reach.

She cling tightly to the hysterical woman as tears of own fell. Yes, Prince Karras was a good man and no, he didn't deserve this. But all she thought about as the woman in her arm cry for a man that she loved and could never return to her, was..._I'm free. I'm free. I'm going home again to my friends and Robin._


	2. Starfire Don't Let go

I hope that you are enjoy this. Here is Starfire second story for this week. Deuces!

Also, please, remember that there is always something for you to live for you just have to live long enough to find out what it is. For me, it's God.

* * *

**Don't let go**

Koriand'r walked through the halls of her home. Nervous vibes spread throughout her system. She hasn't seen Tayra since the burial of her husband. During the whole event, the woman was beyond hysterical. Even if Tayra had not display should emotions during the burial, her action on the day of the final battle revealed the once kept secret. The personal servant of Princess of Koriand'r was sharing Prince Karras's bed.

Ever since that day, she heard the quiet whispers as she passed. She also saw the pitiful looks. Everyone felt sorry for her. They felt that she was wrong and could not understand why her beloved her husband would commit such an action against her. After all, they were the perfect couple. They were both royalty, kind, and very supportive of their people and each other. Where there was one, there was the other. They were quick to hug, give warm smiles, and brief kisses to each other. However, the same readiness that they displayed in public did not carry over to their bedroom.

Nevertheless, her people wanted justice for her. The wanted Tarya to be exile from Tamaran, but Koriand'r would not allow. This added more confusion for her people as well as her brother, who did not have the courage to ask if she knew about the situation or not. And the truth was she did.

She knew about the affair before her marriage. She had given them both her blessing and helped out in any way possible from transferring from her position as a soldier to her personal servant to scheduling private date for the two. Just because she couldn't be with the one she love, it did not mean she was going to stop some else.

She signed. She had to figure out what to do with Tayra, who was currently missing, now that she got her brother permission to head back to Earth. Without her protection, they were going to exile Tayra the second after she left and she couldn't stand for that. The woman already lost the most important part of her world. She did not need to lose her home too.

Koriand'r signed once more as she entered her room that she once shared with Prince Karras. There on her, once their, bed was the woman she spent all week looking for.

"Tayra." She rushed quickly over to her after closing the door. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Tayra returned the hug with her own and she buried her head in Koriand'r's stomach.

"How are you?" Koriand'r asked softly. She already knew that it was not well since she still wore the same clothes from the ceremony. Her body reeked and she looked worst to wear. Nevertheless, the question allowed her an opening to talk. However for a second she did not think she was going to take it as she remained quiet and allow silent tears fall to Koriand'r's stomach.

"I was going to kill myself." Koriand'r gasped and pushed the girl away to look at her before pulling her back close to her. She couldn't bear to look at her. She wasn't same the warrior she first met years ago.

"Prince Karras wouldn't have wanted that."

"I know. He gave me something to live for."

This time when Koriand'r pulled backed saw the warrior she once knew, barley. Nevertheless, the soldier was still there.

"I am pregnant."

To shock to stand, Koriand'r sat closely beside her on the bed. "Are you sure?" Tayra nodded and gave her a watery smile. Her hand rested gently on her small stomach. Placing her hand on top of her, she returned her smile.

"I'm happy." And she truly was. Prince Karras had found a way to protect the woman that he loved.

"I'm scared." She rested her head on her princess shoulder.

"Don't be. Everything will be alright. You have to be strong for the both of you." They sat in silent for a moment both wondering what the possible future that the baby offered them both.

"You're going back to earth?"

"Yes, as soon as I arrange for everything for you and the baby."

"The baby has eased some of your worries."

"The baby has."

"Are you happy that Karras is dead?"

Koriand'r stiffened. "Tayra."

"It okay. I know what his death means for you and what it would have meant for me if I were you. For four years, you have been away from him and during that time you slept with someone else."

"Tayra,-"

"I don't blame you for that. It was your duty and his as well. I also know that he made it enjoyable for the two of you." She paused. "You should go to him as soon as possible and never let him go. I would if Prince Karras was alive." Tears once again streamed from her eyes. "Don't let him go."

She was no longer talking about Robin, but her dead lover. Koriand'r rocked her in her arms. She would happily spend four years without him than to have no way of returning to him. She vowed that once she returned she would never let Robin go.

* * *

Goodnight :)


End file.
